The Battle of Atlaris
by The Sithspawn
Summary: The Goa'uld attack on the Galactica Alliance colony world of Atlaris that was mentioned at the end of Little Lost Girl.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**The Battle for Atlaris**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.**

**Author's Notes: After much waiting here's the Goa'uld attack that was mentioned by Tycho at the end of Little Lost Girl. Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.**

**Summary:** The Goa'uld attack the Galactic Alliance colony world of Atlaris.

**Timeline: Runs at the same time as the last few chapters of Little Lost Girl**

**Chapter one The beginning**

When the world of Atlaris was first discovered by scouts they had found a strange stone ring made of entirely of a rare element…that was what first attracted people to this uninhabited world in addition to large deposits of said element being found in the crust lead to Atlaris's colonization as a mining world despite of the world's distance form other settled Alliance worlds.

Morning on Atlaris found the people going about their regular routines. Mothers awoke their children; the people ate their breakfasts before going of to work. Droids bustled behind owners, and machinery started up ready to mine for the day's quotas of ores…

Little did they know that today life in the new galaxy would change forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Inside a research post, Galactic Alliance scientists were busy trying to fathom the use of metallic ring. They were in a large hall with the ring standing as they had found it out in the forest. Scientists and technicians were working on a second artefact that they had found in front of the ring. But unlike the ring, this artefact was in much worse condition and didn't appear to be functioning.

On this fateful day, only one scientist and his faithful aide were actually working on the ring.

"So professor, what do think this thing is?" asked one of human male student aides working with the scientists.

The professor, an older male human didn't look up from his close examination of the writing on the inner ring, "I don't know but whoever built this was very advanced, they built this thing to last!" he said with respect.

The student nodded, "The scans said it was fifty thousand standard years old, right?"

"NO…" the professor turned to the student and rebuked him, "It's _five hundred thousand_ standard years old!"

The student whistled, "Who could have built something to last that long?" asked the student in awe.

"The better question would be what does this thing do that they would put such effort into building it," retorted the professor before turning back to his study.

"True…" admitted the student, "What about the writings?"

"Well the protocol droids have matched some of the symbols to other writings we've found on other worlds in this galaxy-and most perplexing of all in our galaxy as well," answered the professor.

Sudden movement form the inner circle of the ring made the professor and student aide to jump back in surprise. The professor paused as he saw the inner ring rotating and stopped moving away, standing directly in front of it while the student continued to back away until he was a respectable distance away.

"Professor, what's going on?" asked the student in trepidation, his eyes wide with fear.

They watched as lights began to light up on the gate; one then two and then three, "I don't know…" the professor said as he looked at the ring, his eyes filled with curiosity.

The count reached seven and as the student watched in horror as a sudden rush of what appeared to be water washed over the professor and then pulled back just as suddenly leaving behind a pair of smoking boots.

The student managed to tear his horrified eyes away from the smoking boots to look up at the ring. The substance that looked so much like water was now standing upright held inside the ring. He could see ripples.

The other scientists in the hall having seen the professor's demise and seen the ring's sudden activation gathered round the ring and the student in awe.

Suddenly, much to the amazement of the gathered scientists, a small round golden metallic ball came rolling out of the standing water in the ring, it rolled to a stop a few feet away from the ring.

The student stepped forward, his curiosity getting the better of him, he moved closer to the ball. Suddenly a light lit up on the ball and a scanning wave moved quickly over the student and the assembled scientists.

The student squinted as the light from the wave shined in his eyes, temporarily blinding him.

Just as suddenly as the ball became active, it became quiescent.

After his eyes cleared, the student stared at the ball in mystification; he turned back to the others and shrugged. As he watched the other's eyes grew in surprise. Their eyes were fixed on something behind the student. He spun around and his jaw hit the floor as he saw a male something in metal armour holding a staff pointed at him. He had a large serpentine helmet on.

Fear in the student's mind spiked as he watched a second and then third man suddenly come out of the standing water, they also carried staffs that they pointed at the assembled scientists menacingly.

The lead alien shouted at the student, "Kree!"

The student just stood there rooted to the spot shocked at this turn of events-only one thing was running through his mind, _the ring is a transport device!_

The alien repeated his demand but the student remained frozen as even more aliens passed out of the ring.

The alien in front of him raised his staff and pointed it at the student, while the student could only watch in shocked disbelief. The end of the staff split to reveal a hidden barrel, golden energy pulsed around it and a golden energy pulse flew from the barrel and hit the student in the middle of his chest. He screamed as he was thrown back into the others. He didn't get back up again.

This snapped the other scientists out of their shocked stupor. They panicked and stared to run screaming form the ring as the other aliens began firing indiscriminately into the crowd.

More invading aliens came through the ring as the scientists screamed for security as more of them died.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In orbit, the corellian corvette, _Sunfire_, was on an inbound approach to Atlaris when

Alarms went off on the bridge, and the sensors officer urgently reported in disbelief and shock, "Sir, another ship just jumped out of hyperspace behind us!"

The captain who had been relaxing in the captain's chair, practically jumped out his chair in fright, "That's impossible! We're in a gravity well!" he shouted in denial.

The sensors officer swore, "Hutt slime! They're targeting us!"

"Shields up! Notify Atlaris Control and get us out of here!" shouted the captain in fear.

The Sunfire's engines roared to life as the pilot accelerated them to maximum thrust to escape the strange pyramid ship that had impossibly jumped out of hyperspace directly behind them.

As the Sunfire began to evade, the pyramid ship opened fire. The Sunfire was not a new ship it had been service since before the battle of Endor so as gold energy bolts struck the rear shields, they collapsed the shields on the ageing corvette almost immediately.

The bolts ate their way through the engine block and slagged the engines, leaving the corvette dead in space but still moving on a ballistic course towards the planet's atmosphere.

Unfortunately, the pyramid ship wasn't finished it continued to bombard the ship until it exploded in burst of starfire killing the entire crew.

The pyramid ship continued onwards towards the waiting world of Atlaris.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the Atlaris Control Room, chaos reigned as the controllers scrambled frantically about trying to figure out what was going on. The sudden arrival of the pyramid ship had thrown them and its sudden attack had scared them. They scrambled to alert planetary defence forces and while sending out a planetary distress call the regional command centre.

The planet's defence forces consisted of one squadron of old T-65 X-wings, a small group of planetary militiamen and one small turbolaser canon. More than enough to protect the planet from privateers and pirates…but nowhere near enough to deal with an invading unknown alien ship that had already displayed new and amazing technology.

As the pyramid ship slid into planetary orbit, the turbolaser opened fire. Green bolts raced to meet the pyramid ship. They hit the ship's shields with impotent rage. Gold bolts began raining down upon the turbolasers position, sowing destruction on all unlucky structures they happened to impact. Finally, they found the turbolaser's position and silenced it forever.

The pyramid ship didn't stop there, after destroying the turbolaser it turned its attention to the actual colony and began a general bombardment of the colony, targeting all structures in its reach. The streets became filled with screaming panicking colonists looking for shelter from this unexpected and unprovoked attack.

A booming resonating voice came from the sky in the lull between bombardment salvos, assaulting the ears of the colonists of Atlaris, "Bow down before the great god, Tutu! _Or die!_"

_The battle for Atlaris had begun…_

**Author's Notes: Please Read and Review. And for those of you wondering, yes this is the same Tutu character from my other fic, Erpman, but this fic is NOT, I repeat not linked to Erpman in terms of events!**


	2. Chapter 2 Invasion

**The Battle for Atlaris**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.**

**Author's Notes: After much waiting here's the Goa'uld attack that was mentioned by Tycho at the end of Little Lost Girl. Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.**

**Summary:** The Goa'uld attack the Galactic Alliance colony world of Atlaris.

**Timeline: Runs at the same time as the last few chapters of Little Lost Girl**

**Chapter Two Invasion**

The Goa'uld known as Tutu sat on his throne on the pel'tac of his flagship coldly watching his ship's cannons firing relentlessly at the now helpless Galactic Alliance colony. His spies had watched this insignificant world for the past two months. He knew that they had been stockpiling various valuable metals and minerals here that he could use. Plus there were several technologies to be gained here.

This civilization used mechanised units more advanced then any he had seen before. This alone would have made this world a valuable target but together…made this insignificant mudball to valuable an opportunity to be passed by.

And more than any other Goa'uld, Tutu used the highest level of technology available to him. He may never have been one of the major System Lords but few had tried to oppose him over the millennia. They knew that he preferred quality over quantity. On this note, he had even gone to extreme lengths to steal several secrets from Anubis himself.

Tutu's small fleet may not have been up to Anubis's standards but they were well above those of the average Goa'uld.

An alarm impinged on Tutu's musing and the Jaffa piloting his flagship reported, "We are being targeted from the surface!"

Tutu frowned, _they'd already pinpointed and destroyed the colony's defence canon so what was aiming at them?_

A few seconds later, the entire ship vibrated as green energy bolts struck the mothership's shields.

"Shields are holding my lord!" reported the Jaffa a second later.

Tutu sneered at the colonies puny attempt to protect themselves, "Dispatch glider squadrons and four of the cloaked Alkesh to destroy it!" he ordered quickly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tutu's mothership was escorted by a half dozen cloaked Alkesh that had been hiding behind the pyramid ship.

Tutu's orders were relayed to four of them and they accelerated towards their target as glider squadrons began flying out of the mothership's main hanger.

The gliders accelerated at breakneck speed towards the planet the cloaked Alkesh following discretely in their path invisible to all sensors.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Captain Dex Lamner was a veteran of the Yuuzhan Vong invasion of the New Republic he had never been a member of the elite squadrons like the Rogues, Shockers, Sabers or Twin Suns, but he had seen quite a bit of action. He was the squadron leader for Atlaris's one squadron of fighters, flamboyantly named _Atlarian Glory_. Unfortunately, for him and the residents of Atlaris he was the _only_ experienced pilot in Atlaris's defence squadron. The rest were all local volunteers, youths and older sentients, and all of them had no experience except against the odd pirate.

He ran through all that he had learned during the war as the techs gave his X-wing one last check and he hoped the farmboys and miners that made up the rest of squadron would remember all that he taught them.

The techs finished their final check "This is Leader, my board is green," Dex reported to control.

"Control, the hanger is open, good hunting!" came control's tense voice.

"Roger!" Dex lifted his X-wing off the ground and turned it towards the hanger doors and in short order he was out of the hanger and accelerating into the sky. The rest of his squadron followed him out.

"Glory Leader, Control, what's happening?" Dex asked Atlaris Control.

"Leader, Control, you have fighters inbound towards the second Turbolaser canon. Protect the canon at all costs!" Control's voice sounded even more strained now.

"Will do Control." Dex switched over to the squad frequency, "All right you heard Control!"

The X-wing squadron sped forward to intercept the alien fighters. The two groups of fighters rapidly approached each other. Dex sat tensely looking at his scanner readouts, a cold feeling growing in the pit of his stomach with every passing second as he saw just how outnumbered his green squadron was.

"Slim, what can you tell me about these ships?" Dex asked his R4 unit.

The astormech's answer quickly appeared on his screen.

"Huh, unshielded? Well at least something's going in our favour," muttered Dex under his breath. He took a deep breath, composing himself and addressing his squadron, "Okay ladies, you see what we're facing on your scanners, odds are we're not going to walk away from this battle-but every second we delay them is a second more that the civilians will have, and let's not forget Admiral Antilles isn't likely to leave us without reinforcements for long. So stick to your wingman and shoot straight!" Dex paused for a moment, his life flashing in front of his eyes, "May the Force be with us…and lock s-foils in attack position!"

He sat back and prayed to whatever deity was listening, asking for a miracle.

Unluckily for Captain Dex Lamner, his prayers fell on deaf ears.

The two apposing forces entered weapons range and gold plasma bolts and red laser shots were exchanged and the enemy fighters began to explode as their lack of shields was exploited.

The fighters weapons were powerful, a pair of golden bolts hit Dex's ship and his shields dropped one third in power, but luckily for him the attacking fighters' pilots weren't very good aims.

A few minutes into the fight and Dex had nearly lined up another fighter in his sights when his astromech started screaming at him.

"What? _What?!_ What do you mean the turbolaser is under attack! We're blocking their attack squadrons!" demanded Dex in fear filled confusion.

The astromech explained quickly and Dex rolled his ship towards the turbolaser. There he could see two ships, not fighters but what looked like the aliens version of assault shuttles making a run at the turbolaser.

"Two stick to my tail, we're breaking away form the main group, Three, you have command!" Dex screamed as he pushed the acceleration, the g forces pushing him into his seat despite his inertial compensator.

The two X-wings quickly broke away from the main group, heading for the attacking ships.

"Two lock concussion missiles on the lead assault shuttle and wait for my signal!" Dex ordered, though even as he gave the order he wonder how the hell these ships had managed to began assaulting the turbolaser without him picking them up.

His own astromech signalled that they both had a lock, "Two, fire on my mark…MARK!"

Four concussion missiles, two a piece from each X-wing flew forth targeting the lead assault ship which began to take evasive manuvers and firing at the incoming projectiles.

They missed and the missile impacted seconds apart blowing the assault shuttle into it's composite atoms.

Two whooped with excitement and Dex smiled wolfishly at the youthful exuberance.

The smile on Dex's face died as quickly as it had blossomed as two more assault shuttles just shimmered into existence within spitting distance of the two X-wings.

Dex's mind froze as the incredible and chilling answer crystallized in his mind, _Cloaking shield…_

The two new assault shuttles opened fire a second later and Captain Dex Lamner and Glory Two died without firing another shot.

The three remaining assault shuttles formed up again and targeting the still firing turbolaser. Plasma bolts and shimmering golden missiles rained down on the Turbolaser, blasting it into rubble.

Ten minutes later and the dogfight was over, and the invaders were victorious. The X-wings had been overwhelmed by superior numbers and with the second turbolaser destroyed, the colony was now completely defenceless and open to invasion.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Unbeknownst to the Jaffa army, an armoured figure watched the carnage sowed by them with growing ire from behind cover. He'd been heading to the spaceport to the ship he had left parked there.

He'd just finished the last of the paperwork for the prisoner he had brought here and had had a second prisoner still locked in his ship's cage, when the attack had begun.

He'd watched helpless as the spaceport had been bombed into oblivion…his ship and it's sole occupant included.

Nobody interfered with his business and lived…well except for-

He shook his head, this wasn't the time to reminisce about the past, and he had a score to settle.

Boba Fett checked his weapons and armour systems one more time before crawling out from cover and going to look for some payback.

**Author's Notes: **Don't forget to Review! And yes, the Jaffa on the ground are in for one hell of a surprise!


	3. Chapter 3 More of a challange than Expec

**The Battle for Atlaris**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.**

**Author's Notes: After much waiting here's the Goa'uld attack that was mentioned by Tycho at the end of Little Lost Girl. Hope u like this. Please Read and Review.**

**Summary:** The Goa'uld attack the Galactic Alliance colony world of Atlaris.

**Timeline: Runs at the same time as the last few chapters of Little Lost Girl**

**Chapter Three More of a challenge than expected**

Ta'chan led his squad-two dozen strong of Jaffa warriors, in the name of the great god, Tutu. He had served his master well over the decades and Tutu had time and again rewarded him for his faithful service, his family were protected and some even said he would one day ascend to First Prime of Tutu's armies.

This is why Tutu had trusted him to lead the Stargate assault on the planet, resistance had been minimal from the beginning, upon exiting the stargate he and his men had encountered frail old men and unbloodied young humans-they had stood no chance against his men and many fallen quickly before surrendering.

He'd left behind several men to guard the prisoners and separated the rest of his forces into several groups each with a specific target to secure. He'd chosen the most important task for his group-to assault the home of this world's leader!

Ta'chan reasoned that this would undoubtedly be the most heavily guarded part of the world and hence why it should be his target. Therefore, he has men were steadily moving towards their target that Tutu's spies had pinpointed previously.

Ta'chan and his men marched quickly down the streets of Atlaris; the streets were littered with rubble from the initial bombardment and broken bodies of various species that Ta'chan had never seen before. Unopposed the Jaffa made their way towards their target; Ta'chan signalled caution as the street curved blindly around a corner-the perfect place for an ambush a small part of his mind noted. With a small hand signal the lead two Jaffa moved forward in front of the group, cautiously they rounded the bend; they took two steps forward and disappeared out of sight. He waited for them to give the all clear signal but instead her heard a loud bang and the two Jaffa came hurtling out of the side street, they landed at Ta'chan's feet and didn't get up, he didn't need to check for signs of life to see that they were already dead.

Ta'chan's eyes darkened, "Jaffa Kree! He ordered.

The other Jaffa quickly rounded the bend staff weapons at the ready, the first Jaffa opened fire the moment he had a cleared the corner, the next one rapidly adding to his shots to the first and so one.

Ta'chan joined them lastly and added his own staff's fire to his men's. After a few seconds, he called out "Kree!"

The firing died down and he looked down expecting to his men's murders lying dead in front of him, instead he found they were alone in the street.

He frowned and turned around in confusion, _where had he blast come from? These people never knew we were coming, how could they set up traps so fast?_

He shook himself and gestured his men forward again, not seeing armoured figure in the shadows that was now following them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Several traps and thirteen dead Jaffa later, Ta'chan's blood was boiling with rage, railing at his unseen tormentors that were cutting down his men with impunity. With only nine Jaffa left under his command Ta'chan's dreams of being First Prime were rapidly washing away, eroded from the tide of failure that threatened to overwhelm him.

The great Tutu would not be most-most unpleased to hear of this failure.

Suddenly a roaring noise cut into his revere and one of his men shouted in alarm, "Look!"

He turned towards where the other Jaffa was pointing and shock hit him. An armoured figure was hanging in midair a short distance away from them. Before they could react the armoured figure, bent down exposing his back and fired some sort of missile down at them.

The Jaffa tried to scatter but it was too late, Ta'chan was thrown through the air several feet, and when he landed, he hit his head on some rubble. Groggily he strained to get up and face this unknown menace, he could hear fighting now. He heard the sound of staff weapons discharging and his men shouting, he blinked his eyes clear and pushed himself off of the ground getting shakily to his feet, his staff had been knocked out of his hand. He looked a the source of the commotion and caught sight of the man that had fired on them, time slowed for Ta'chan as the man slashed open the throat of one of Ta'chan's men with a short blade protruding from his right gauntlet while at the same time firing at another Jaffa that had almost lined up a shot against the man.

Both Jaffa went down one gurgling, drowning in his own blood as the other went down bonelessly a neat smoking hole in his forehead. The armoured man looked around him at the broken bodies of Jaffa that were lying around him and then turned to face Ta'chan. His face was hidden and Ta'chan could see the battlefield reflected in the man's sinister T-shaped visor, the blood spattered across the visor made him look like some kind of demon from Jaffa legend.

The man just stood there and after a second Ta'chan realised that he was staring back at him, silent and unmoving. The man holstered his gun, retracted his blade, and waited for the Jaffa's next move.

_Where are the rest of my men?_ Thought Ta'chan in confusion as he looked for any help against this demon-spawned monster. _Why is he just standing there?_

He shook himself, it didn't matter all that matter was victory, and he would kill this interloper, he would teach him the folly of going against the forces of the great god Tutu!

Ta'chan bent down and drew a blade from his boot before roaring wordlessly and charging his men's murder.

The man stared down Ta'chan calmly and wordlessly as he approached and raised his arm in a great over handed stroke. When Ta'chan was close enough, the man reached out and grabbed the hand that held the blade stopping it's downwards spiral with his left hand and then rammed his right elbow into Ta'chan's face with bone breaking power. While at the same time, twisted his left hand and the knife fell from his Ta'chan's now numb hand.

He released his hold and Ta'chan reeled back, warm blood touching his lips as it dripped from his now broken nose. Ta'chan sneered at the man unflinching visor and went on the attack again.

He charged at the man and then feinted left before lashing out with a kick aimed at the man's armoured abdomen. The man wasn't fooled and grabbed Ta'chan's leg, pivoting he flung the Jaffa warrior away from him and into some nearby rubble. The impact knocked the breath out Ta'chan.

Ta'chan felt a hand around his throat lifting him bodily up and roughly throwing him against the rubble, he then found himself face to face with the visor again. Ta'chan spat in his enemy's face in defiance. The globule of saliva hit the visor and then slowly started to dribble downwards.

The man didn't flinch; instead, he calmly punched Ta'chan in his broken nose. Ta'chan howled in pain and felt the world grow dim around him, he tried to reach up and rip the man's hand away from his neck but the grip was like iron.

He tried punching the man but all his blows were blocked and in response, the man grabbed him with his other hand and broke Ta'chan's wrist.

Suddenly the hand on his throat started to get tighter and Ta'chan's struggles became more frantic despite all the pain he felt.

The man reared his head back and rammed his helmet into Ta'chan's face.

This time darkness claimed Ta'chan.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A while later, back aboard Tutu's flagship, Tutu was smiling contently down at Atlaris, things were going according to plan, the planet's defences were gone and his Jaffa were meeting with only minimal resistance from the planet's militia groups.

He sat back contently, yes today was definitely a good day, between the captured mines and new technologies he expected to gain from this would help strengthen his position among the Goa'uld, and one day help him attain the status of a full System Lord.

He paused thoughtfully, or at least secure me powerful position under Anubis. He shook himself, in either case; he'd more power than he had ever been.

"My lord!" called out Tutu's First Prime, Ta'chan.

"Kree La'chan?" demanded Tutu, annoyed at being brought out of his amusing revere.

"My lord, our forces have taken all the objectives except the leaders of this world," La'chan reported nervously.

Tutu frowned, "Was not that Ta'chan's target?" he demanded, now concerned, unlike other Jaffa Ta'chan was much more competent than the average Jaffa.

"Yes my lord, but…" La'chan hesitated.

"But what?" demanded Tutu angrily.

"I sent others to search for him and his men. The scouts found all of his forces have been found slaughtered in the streets of the capital city but there is no sign of Ta'chan himself," reported La'chan in confusion.

Tutu froze, resistance had been little so far did the enemy have a reserve that he and his spies did not know about? If so heads would roll! Literally! He vowed silently to himself.

Tutu opened his mouth but was cut off when alarms began to ring out on the pel'tac, La'chan turned back around to deal with this new problem, "My lord, a ship has appeared from hyperspace!"

Tutu sneered, "If they attempt to interfere…then destroy them!" he ordered arrogantly.

La'chan heard his god's words but was too engrossed in his sensor readouts, the sheer number of weapons that were now actively targeting their vessel, he gulped in fear, "Uh my lord…that may not be possible."

"What?!" shrieked Tutu in outrage, La'chan had always been one of his most loyal Jaffa, "You dare question my orders?"

"No my lord, but…but-the vessel approaches!" he reported his voice filled with awe and fear. "they are also launching fighters."

Tutu frowned even in his anger realising that this was very abnormal behaviour for his most trusted servant, he allowed suggestions and was willing to listen to good ideas but outright questioning? No La'chan knew that was intolerable.

Tutu looked towards the approaching ship and froze. He jumped off of his throne and came to stand by his First Prime, he gazed at the sensor readings and his eyes widened in terror.

"They are signalling my lord," reported La'chan.

Tutu nodded, and La'chan put it on the speakers.

"This Admiral Wedge Antilles of the _Super_-class Star Destroyer _Anakin Solo_, Surrender immediately!" demanded a cold male voice in anger, his tone leaving no possibility that there was any other option other than surrender.

Tutu responded with hesitation, "No answer," he gazed at the approaching ship as if it was his personal doom, "Jump to Hyperspace! Get us back to Dakala now!" he ordered naming his most heavily fortified world.

Without another word, La'chan complied with his god's commands and a few seconds later Tutu's mothership jumped to hyperspace while in the middle of Atlaris's gravity well, leaving behind all their troops on the surface and their Deathglider squadrons as well as the very shocked crew of the Galactica Alliance _Executer_-class Super Star Destroyer, the _Anakin Solo_.

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to Review! Okay that's chapter three, Boba Fett plus a Wedge, just one more chapter and we're done here, then hopefully I can start with the continuation of the main storyline.


	4. Chapter 4 Mopping up

**The Battle for Atlaris**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars or Stargate.

**Author's Notes: **After much waiting, here's the Goa'uld attack that was mentioned by Tycho at the end of Little Lost Girl. Hope u like this. Please Read and Review. Here's the last chapter out in record time, I hope you all appreciate this! It doesn't happen that often.

**Summary:** The Goa'uld attack on the Galactic Alliance colony world of Atlaris.

**Timeline: Runs at the same time as the last few chapters of Little Lost Girl**

**Chapter Four Mopping up**

Wedge Antilles stared in shock at the place where the Pyramid ship had been before it deified all hyperspace laws and jumped out deep in a planet's gravity well.

He shook himself out of his shock and scowled darkly, the cowards, he'd find them soon enough and make them pay for what they'd done here.

"Status report!" he demanded of his female Calamarian sensor officer.

The sensor officer shook herself out of her shock, "I'm reading multiple squadrons of fighters in the atmosphere, they're bombarding all quarters of the city sir!" she exclaimed anger.

"Relay to all squadron leaders, I want those fighters out of my skies now!" he ordered as adrenaline surged once more through his body, "What about on the ground?" he quickly added.

The officer checked her screens before shaking her head, "I've got no signals coming from the surface at all, the main communication array seems to have been hit, there's not even any civilian chatter sir," she reported mournfully.

"Prepare three assault shuttles for a ground assault, Three Stars squadron is to escort them," Wedge ordered before turning back to look out the view port, which showed a serene world unmarred from an orbital perspective despite all the bloodshed that had already occurred.

Wedges stared for a few moments before adding, "And tell all our troopers, that I want prisoners…"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxox

Down on Atlaris the Jaffa left behind by their god Tutu were finally beginning to realise that something had changed, the strange object that had suddenly appeared in the sky was there first clue.

The second was when the several of the Deathgliders supporting them suddenly exploded in midair, showering the Jaffa with a small rain of metal.

The Jaffa on the ground watched as small wedge shaped ships flew past the gliders at breakneck speed after the initial attack. The Glides turned to flow them and avenge their destroyed brethren were then caught flat footed as a second larger group of fighters assaulted their rears, bring down even more fighters.

The second group of fighters were made up of two types of fighters, one type was shaped like the gliders but was more square then the round and curved gliders, while the second group had long noses and x shaped wings.

The gliders finally managed to get off some shots as the massed number of fighters began mixing it up and dogfighting. Golden plasma blasts from the Deathgliders began answering the red and blue energy blasts of the unknown enemy.

The Jaffa continued to watch the Deathgliders duel it out with the other fighters (after finding cover from falling debris) until trouble found them as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxox

**Later that day after the pacification of all enemy forces, onboard the **_**Anakin Solo**_

"Uh sir," called out the young communications officer, Lieutenant Ackman of the _Anakin Solo_ to Admiral Antilles.

"What is it lieutenant?" Wedge asked.

"Uh sir, we've got a signal from the planet from a man claiming to be _Boba Fett_…" Ackman said in awe.

Wedge looked at Ackman pointedly, "Fett here?" he asked in surprise, "What's he doing here?"

"Uh…he didn't say sir, but he is saying that he has a prisoner that we want to talk to," Ackman retorted timidly.

Wedge frowned, "Who?" he asked cautiously.

Ackman talked into his headset for second, he listened for a few more seconds and then blinked before turning in disbelief to face Wedge, "Apparently he's captured the enemy leader that led the ground assault!" he uttered in amazement.

Wedge looked at Ackman as if he had grown horns, "_He's got who?_" he sputtered in dumbfoundment.

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxox

That night in his quarters Wedge grimly went over the casualty reports of this surprise attack, his forces had suffered only minimal losses after the Pyramid ship had retreated, the fighters left behind had dealt with quickly, though the remaining ground forces had put up a terrific fight, even when surrounded and out gunned they'd not retreated or surrendered. Prisoners had been few and far in-between, and those few did not have the sort of information he needed to find their leader.

Wedge snorted, the only forthcoming useful prisoner had been the one he'd paid for with an assault shuttle, and Boba Fett had managed to work over the Jaffa called Ta'chan well before handing him over. Ta'chan had been very forthcoming even to the point of giving the coordinates of his master's main base.

Unfortunately, the manner in which he gave them was currently being deciphered, and even worse, this was the only way Ta'chan knew how to express what he knew.

Those six symbols he'd written down were currently giving his analysts fits.

The other information given by Ta'chan was that Atlaris had been attacked by a species known as the Goa'uld and the warriors were a species created by the Goa'uld called Jaffa. These Jaffa, like Ta'chan seemed to worship the Goa'uld and as far as Wedge was concerned this was just going to be yet another headache.

Wedge closed his eyes in pain, _religious fanatics are the worst_, he thought darkly.

Wedge signed, opened his eyes and turned back to the worst part of his report…the losses of the colony. It angered him that the worst was the civilian losses…when he'd first received this report he'd thought somebody had handed him an old report about a small colony that had been invaded by a small Yuuzhan Vong assault force. The civilian casualties where so high, even in defeat the Jaffa had continued firing on everything that moved even civilians that got in the crossfire between them and his troops. And before reinforcements had arrived

Wedge felt himself unconsciously grinding his teeth, there had been no call for that at all!

And worse, were the stories of strange and advanced technology, first a hyperdrive that worked in a gravity well, then second, the device Ta'chan called a chappa'ai, and his allegations that it was some sort of long range transportation device and third , the few survivors that of the second turbolaser installation claimed that they came under attack by assault shuttles that just appeared above them from thin air.

It that didn't describe ships with cloaking shields then Wedge didn't know what…

Any further thoughts were cut off by the squawking of his comm, he reached fro and it and said grimly, "Antilles here, go."

Ackman's excited voice came over the comm, "Sir, we've just received word form General Celchu."

"And?" Wedge prompted impatiently.

"Sir, I'm glad to report that he's found Colonel Solo!" Ackman reportedly buoyantly, "He also saying he's made contact with natives of this galaxy…friendly natives," Ackman quickly qualified, "Plus one other surprise, he wouldn't what," finished Ackman.

_Okay maybe not that bad of day then…_

"Excellent, tell Tycho we'll meet back at HQ after I've completely secured Atlaris," Wedge said happily. Finding Jaina had defiantly helped his mood, Han and Leia were already on their way here, this would be one piece of news he'd be happy to share with them.

Encouraged he turned back to his reports.

**Author's Notes: **Hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to Review! If you think I went through this battle quickly don't worry, there's more action to come. And that's it for this fic. Read what happens next in my forthcoming fic, '**Welcome to the Neighbourhood**'. Until then don't forget to Review!


End file.
